mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Love Songs!
Aqua Regina gave this song to Lucia, Hanon and Rina so they will be able to sing it and use it against some of their enemies. This song was introduced in Pichi Episode 13. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Star Light! 光を　もっと　あつめたら この世界は　きっと変わってく 向かい風の中でも　暗い海の底でも この手をはなさないで…絶対 夢が始まる　Super Live! 光と影のステージ 愛を伝え�ā@Super Songs! 勇気をくれる…愛のうた Star Light! 自分を　もっと　信じたら その未来は　きっと変わるはず 凍りついた世界で　ひとりきりの夜明けも 小さな体だけど…負けない 愛を右手�Ɂ@Super Live! 涙と汗のステージ 歌い続け�ā@Super Girls! 想いは　世界をつなぐよ 向かい風の中でも　暗い夜の海でも この手をはなさないで…絶対 夢が始まる　Super Live! 光と影のステージ 愛を伝え�ā@Super Songs! 勇気をくれる…愛のうた 愛を右手�Ɂ@Super Live! 涙と汗のステージ 歌い続け�ā@Super Girls! 想いは　世界をつなぐよ |-|Romaji= Star Light! Hikari wo motto atsumetara Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku Mukai kaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta Star Light! Jibun wo motto shinjitara Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu Kooritsuita sekai de hitorikiri no yoake mo Chiisa na karada dakedo... makenai Ai wo migite ni Super Live! Namida to ase no SUTEEJI Utaitsudzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo Mukai kaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta Ai wo migite ni Super Live! Namida to ase no SUTEEJI Utaitsudzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo |-|English= Star Light! If you gather more light, you can surely change this world. Even the depths of the dark seas lie in the wind ahead, but if you never... let go of my hand Our dreams can begin in a super live concert! On a stage of light and shadows. With our super songs, we"ll convey our love and give everyone a little bit of courage... in this song of love. Star Light! If you believe in yourself more You should surely be able to change your future. In this frozen world, despite being alone at dawn and having a small body, you won"t lose. Love in your right hand can be felt in the super live concert! On the stage of tears and sweat. Just continue singing, Super Girls! And the world will become connected with your feelings. Even the depths of the dark seas lie in the wind ahead, but if you never... let go of my hand Our dreams can begin in a super live concert! On a stage of light and shadows. With our super songs, we'll convey our love and give everyone a little bit of courage... in this song of love. Love in your right hand can be felt in the super live concert! On the stage of tears and sweat. Just continue singing, Super Girls! And the world will become connected with your feelings. |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= Star light 閃耀光芒 指引著愛的方向 只要 再多一點 這世界就會改變 狂風中 黑暗中 我的雙手 不分你 不分我 不怕折磨 絕不會放棄對你的執著 請相信我 夢想 要開始上演 Super Live 光合影交錯呈現夢幻舞台 你不會錯過這首 Super Song 充滿著愛和勇氣 你和我的歌 Star light 誰的光芒 閃耀著愛的方向 未來 會更美好 微笑會改變一切 在孤單 在寂寞 在黎明中 在疲憊 在虛弱 在危險中 絕不會放棄對愛的執著 請相信我 勝利已握在雙手 Super live 再多的淚和汗水 不會更改 這是首勝利的歌 Super girl 夢想帶我們飛過世界的盡頭 狂風中 黑暗中 我的雙手 不分你 不分我 不怕折磨 絕不會放棄對你的執著 請相信我 夢想 要開始上演 Super live 光合影交錯呈現夢幻舞台 你不會錯過這首 Super song 充滿著愛和勇氣 你和我的歌 勝利已握在雙手 Super live 再多的淚和汗水 不會更改 你不會錯過是我 Super girl 夢想會帶我們飛過世界的盡頭 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Star Light! Shining with light, guiding the way towards love. Just need a little more, then this world will surely change! In the wind, in the dark, both of my hands. Regardless of you, regardless of me, not afraid of torture. Definitely will not give up persistance for you! Please believe me! Dreams are about to start a Super Live! Light and shadows colliding makes a dream stage. You will not miss out on this Super Song! Filled with love and courage, both of our song! Star Light! Whose light is it? Shining the way towards love. The future will be better, smiles can change everything. In loneliness, in solitude, in the dawn. In exhaustion, in weakness, in danger. Definitely will not give up persistance for love! Please believe me! Victory is already in our hands Super Live! Anymore tears and sweat, it will not change. This is our victory song Super Girl! Dreams will fly us to the end of the world! Dreams are about to start a Super Live! Light and shadows colliding makes a dream stage. You will not miss out on this Super Song! Filled with love and courage, both of our song! Victory is already in our hands Super Live! Anymore tears and sweat, it will not change. You will not miss that I'm Super Girl! Dreams will fly us to the end of the world! Videos 3 Mermaid Version Lucia Version Hanon Version Rina Version Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Female Singing Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Season 1 Category:Female Singer